Exercise
by katz341
Summary: I thought it was going to be a normal summer day when I woke up this morning. But nooo, I needed "exercise." So I was kicked outside to get some. But wait, how did I end up on the sidewalk talking to my most resent fixation? OC
1. The Meeting

_Hello, this one-shot is here because KittyFluffyninja and I were chatting and I asked her how she would react if she met/saw Yami Bakura up town one day. We decided to both make a one-shot of how each of us would react, and this is mine... I am unsure if Fluffy-chan will actually do it, she said she would so I hope she finishes. Tell me what you think please... Because to me it sounds like the begining of a story... Sorry for any mistakes I made..._

_I do not own anything but my character._

* * *

><p><span>The Meeting<span>

I thought it was just going to be a normal day like any other when I woke up this morning. I was dead wrong.

First thing in the morning during summer vacation, I had been bothered about how I was lazy and needed exercise. My mother had made me get dressed, given me 50 dollars, and kicked me out of the house, telling me to bike up town and go shopping or something that normal teenagers do.

I grumbled along the road now, listening to my iPod. I was wearing a purple T-shirt with a lion and CARNIVORE written across it, my normal black sweat pants, and despite the blazing sun and heat, a dark purple Hoodie. I didn't have any pockets on me anywhere else, and I was feeling an unusual chill today.

As I biked, I planned about what I would do. I wanted to get ice-cream, so I started there. The store owner was a good friend of mine so I thought about seeing if they had gotten me any cotton candy yet, I'd been bugging them for a while. As soon as I arrived at the store I went around back and locked my bike in a shed with the employee's, I knew where the key was and didn't plan on eating ice-cream on a bike, I've tried and failed too many times.

When I walked in the cashier waved, I smiled and waved back, her name was Sam, she was new to town and had taken to me and my friends, which we warned her about.

I looked around the store and found everything I wanted, I paid and told Sam to watch my bike. Then I left with a plastic bag of junk food and an ice-cream cone in hand.

I walked towards a park that wasn't too far from the store and hung out there until I finished my ice-cream. Putting my earphones in, I contemplated going shopping at the small mall we had here. I sighed and started towards Main Street, thinking of the overpriced bookstore.

As I walked, I sang quietly and chewed gum. I just left my iPod on random and wouldn't you know, halfway to the mall, my favourite song came on. I smirked and started to sing louder. I wasn't the best singer, but I was good enough for a few complements.

_"When the devil is too busy, _

_And death's a bit too much, _

_They call on me by name you see for my special touch~_

_To the gentlemen, I'm ms. Fortune~_

_To the ladies, I'm Sir. Prize~_

_But call on me by any name, any way it's all the same~!"_

I smiled evilly at the pause.

_"I'm the fly in your soup!_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe!_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed! _

_I'm the bump on every head!_

_I'm the peel on which you slip!_

_I'm a pin in every hip!_

_I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wriggle and writhe!"_

_(chorus)_

_"And it's so easy when your evil~_

_this is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me!_

_I do it all because I'm evil,_

_And I do it all for free,_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! _

_While there's children to make sad~_

_While there's candy to be had~_

_while there's pockets left to pick~_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_

_I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner_

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it,_

_'Cause there's one born every minute! _

_And it's so easy when you're evil-"_

I hadn't noticed the smirking man standing in front of me, and I promptly ran straight into his chest. He chuckled as I quickly apologized and pulled my out earphones to hear his response.

I gasped slightly as I looked up. Wild white hair, pale skin, and sharp chocolate eyes. "Well, that's fine, my dear," I blinked a few times, this wasn't right. That couldn't be Bakura, it was simply impossible! He couldn't be there, in front of me, while I practically just sang his theme song... I wanted to fangirl glomp him...

I quickly got over myself and my slight panic/fangirl attack, accepting not only that he was here, but standing in front of me.

"Um, hello." I wasn't sure what to say, I mean he looked intimidating in the show, and now him being about four inches taller than me didn't help.

He smirked again, "Hello, I'm Bakura, and you are..?" I looked at him again, thank god he seemed to be in a good mood.

I smiled slightly, "I'm Kristy," I wondered why he was even talking to me, it was amazing I wasn't in the Shadow Realm right now, "nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I shook it slightly.

"Nice taste in music, not bad at singing either." Bakura smirked, ok this is a little OOC. Yami Bakura just complemented me... Has the fabric of space ripped or something?

"Um, I hate to ask, but, ah, what the f*ck is going on? Why are you here of all places, and why aren't I in the Shadow Realm?"

I wasn't expecting him to laugh, but it would be a wasted effort to try to predict the actions of this man. And when he laughed, it was the full out kind that always made others shiver and me want to join.

"You'll know in time, Carnivore. Until then.." He strolled off again, lazy smirk pasted on his features, coat swaying as he walked. I openly gaped at his retreating form.

Common sense took over and I checked of my pockets and bag of candy, everything being accounted for, I turned around and started back to the store, deciding I'd had enough time up town for today.

* * *

><p><em>I don't own that song in any way. Nor do I own Bakura. T.T<em>

_8D yay! I did it! Though, it sounds like it should be the beginning of a story, this is my one-shot, to find out if Fanfiction. net hates me. _

_And I just HAD to put that song in there. It's called When You're Evil by Voltaire if you were wondering. Tell me what you think of Bakura, did I get it right? Well at least for this? Tell me people, not that many people are actually gonna read this... XP_

_So if you want more to this... Tell me and it might happen... I need motovation. I am a **slow** typer._

_:3 Katz._


	2. Wait WHAT?

_Hello! I need to give a BIG smiley face sticker to three special people, that I don't feel like writing their names. You know who you are!_

_I hope Bakura's slight mood swings don't bother you... I tried to keep him in character, but without complety making him domonate Kristy and such... and I'd really like feedback about this, what do you think the plot should be.. i have ideas but I want more. :D_

_I, Katz341, do not, and never will, own YuGiOh! If I did, I wouldn't sensor anything and bakura would totally win XD_

_Forgive me for mistakes... tell me if you see any plzez! you will get a candy! ^3^_

* * *

><p><span>Wait... WHAT? <span>

Today was different then yesterday. When I woke up it was 9:49, early for me. I had a fleeting thought of sleeping longer, but it was crushed when I heard my mom blow-drying her hair. I sighed and got out of my comfy, warm bed, stumbling as I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower quickly.

Soon I sat on my bed in front of my computer, listening to music as I ate my breakfast. It was odd that I felt the need to go for a bike ride, but I guess I enjoy waking up when the sun is still in the east and it's not hot out. I biked around in my pajamas (yeah, living on the side of town has a benefit other than nature!), enjoying the morning sun and shadows that were cast by it.

I biked around for a while before deciding to go back to my computer. The moment sat down and started to play again the doorbell rang. I growled in frustration, standing back up to get the door, seeing as I was closest.

The moment I swung the door open I was tackled by a laughing, red blur. I yelped in surprise and stumbled back from the force of my best friend's glomp.

I yelped in surprise and stumbled back from the force of my best friend's glomp. "Alex! Get off me! What are you even doing here? You know I don't get up at this time!" I questioned over her snickers. She smiled and invited herself in. (**A/N: Kristy's friend's name is really Alexis. So don't get confused.**)

"Then why are you up? And I came to wake you up and bring you uptown to do something today! But seeing as you're already awake," Alexis rummaged in my drawers and found me light sweat pants and a t-shirt with '_I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.'_written on it and threw them at me, "here."she laughed, leaving my room and shutting the door. I got the message and got dressed.

When I came out of my room, Alexis told my mom we were leaving for a while. I had just enough time to grab my hat before I was forcibly dragged from my house.

When we got outside Alexis spun around to face me, short fluffy hair bouncing.

"Now, why is your cosplaying boyfriend sleeping in my tool shed?" The question had caught me completely off guard. What boyfriend?

"Err, Alex? Since when did I _EVER_ have a boyfriend? Let alone a cosplaying one?" I asked, my confusion showing on my face. Her emerald eyes narrowed, and she smirked.

"Ok, then who was that Bakura cosplayer you were talking to yesterday? And why was he cosplaying when there's no convention for months?"

My eyes widened as I remembered yesterday's events. There was no way that the Bakura I saw was a cosplayer, it wasn't possible to do the hair properly, and I'm pretty sure that the millennium ring I ran into wasn't fake. _Actually, I think I have a bruise from that…_

"Oh, yeah... He... He's not a cosplayer." Alex laughed at that. Even I knew how crazy that sounded, and look at the shirt I was wearing!

"Oh, Kristy... When shall we mourn the loss of your sanity?" She sighed, "This is serious! There's a strange cosplayer sleeping in my shed!"

I smirked, "That sounds wrong... Anyway, what happened?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Ok, so yesterday I woke up to my blaring music and when I went outside, there he was. He told me my music was loud and left." she explained, "I saw him talking to you on the sidewalk and then later that day, after I came home, I went to get my wire clippers from the tool shed -don't ask why- and there he was! Sleeping in the shed in one of the sleeping bags in there!" Alex's huge eyes seemed so disproportionate that they looked the size of dinner plates.

"That's weird… what do you want to do about it?" I asked Alex, "I mean, we can't just ignore this."

A wide smile spread across her face, and her green eyes lit up with mischief. She strolled over to our bikes and walked them to me.

"Well, he simply _cannot _live in my shed. I have too many dangerous items in there," Alex said as we started off on our bikes, "and he can't stay in my house." I glanced at her, we were heading towards her house, Alexis leading the way.

"You want _me_ to take him? He's a stranger. My parents _hate_ strangers! And besides, we're going on that trip, I'd be gone for a month-" I was cut off by Alex's mad laughter.

"That's the point! You _don't _go on the trip with your parents! Tell them they need a vacation from you! Say that I'll stay with you and stuff! And then-" I sighed very loudly.

"Why should I go to so much trouble to help a stranger?" _I know I said I'd do anything to help Bakura, but now that this really is happening…_

Alexis pouted, "Because, you're the nicest person I know! You help _everyone_. Why is this cosplayer different?" We were almost at her house now, and I had no way to talk myself out of this. It couldn't be _that_ bad could it? _(__**A/N**__: Oh, I'm sure it could be that bad and more…__)_

"…Ok, I'll do it." I said glancing at her, then focusing on the road again, "Just because you want me to, and he needs some help." _personally, I think '_some help'_ is an understatement… _Alexis looked like she wanted to glomp me, but settled for a squeal and a stream of 'thankyouthankyouthankyou!'

We soon arrived at Alexis' house and parked our bikes in the driveway. Alex and I went around back and stood in front of the large tool shed, it was probably 12x12 feet, enough to have all sorts of things in there. (_**A/N: **__Yeah, things like tents, sleeping bags, all sorts of car parts, skeletons, torture to- I mean carpenter tools, tackle boxes… and Bakura, apparently._)

Alex looked at me as if to say, "Go on, open it!"

I looked at the door of the shed and stepped forward, turning the handle and opening the door slowly. In the dark there was a figure laying on the floor near the back.

Stepping inside and squinted, I saw a mound in a sleeping bag and fluffy, bright hair, "Oh, my god.." I whispered, "It's like his hair _glows in the dark_!"**(1)** Alex almost burst out laughing, I had to cover her mouth and throw her out of the shed. I stepped further inside, my eyes being adjusted.

I was almost standing beside him now, I kneeled down and examined him closer. This was indeed the same Bakura from yesterday… Not that there's any cosplayers in this town I don't know about. Looking closer, he seemed like Ryou while sleeping. I noticed that he wasn't wearing the millennium ring (**A/N:**_ Yeah.. I wouldn't sleep with it on either with those spikes_), I reached out to pick it up. It was just as large and heavy as I had imagined.

The ring started to glow faintly. I didn't notice, having switched to petting Bakura's hair lightly, holding the ring aloft. His hair was defiantly real, and very soft. His eyes snapped open and his hand shot out, grabbing my hand mid-stroke. I gasped in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" He snarled, looking at me and sitting up, "Give me that!" he demanded, yanking the millennium ring from my grasp. Alex had left a minute ago, saying she was going to get a snack, so I was alone with Bakura once again.

I sat back on my feet, "Sorry! Umm…" I was pretty much at a loss for words, I mean it's not like I'm going to say, _"Hey! I was just looking at your ring and petting you!" No. that would be stupid. _

"Well? What were doing? _petting me?_ No-one _pets_ me!" His eyes narrowed and he scowled. _someone's _obviously_ not a morning person…_

I shifted so I was crouching in front of him, "Yeah… s-sorry, um, why are you here?" still scowling, Bakura pulled the ring over his head, where it lay on his chest.

"That would be none of your business!" He said, glaring.

"How long have you been sleeping in my friend's shed?" I asked, flinching slightly when he growled.

"A while." Was all he said. I looked up at him, then heard the happy voice of Alexis, she appeared at the doorway.

Noticing Bakura was awake, she smiled, "You! Cosplayer! Get the hell out of my shed!" her eyes narrowed, "You're staying with my best friend, Kristy, here!" the look on Bakura's face clearly showed how much he didn't like to be ordered.

"Why should I? I'm perfectly fine here!" Bakura was still tired, and he probably didn't process that he was getting somewhere to stay, that or he was stubborn… "Why in the gods' names would I-" he was quickly cut off by Alex.

"You will get the hell out of my shed, and you will stay with my best friend, Kristy! I don't care what you want! You can't live in my shed and you'll get a place to stay!" She snarled, Bakura looked shocked, surprised and completely pissed off. He glanced at me, and his eyes flashed dangerously. _Oh, shit, this is gonna be one hell of a month… you can just tell he's planning something…_

"Ok, fine," He spat, looking at Alex with glare, "Just let me sleep!" he barked. I smiled as Bakura flopped on his back and closed his eyes again.

"Ok, when you get hungry help yourself to the food inside…" Alex giggled, leaving.

"Like I haven't done _that_ already…" Bakura grunted. I laughed and stood, brushing off my pants and turning to leave.

"You do know what this means, right?" He asked, I looked at him over my shoulder, "You're in for quite a bit now." he shook his head, eyes still closed.

"I don't doubt you…" I whispered, leaving.

***~Short~TimeSkip~***

Alexis and I played games and music while waiting for Yami Bakura to wake up again.

We had had an interesting conversation in which I had tried (without success) to convince Alexis that Bakura wasn't a cosplayer. She was just to stubborn and skeptical.

Some time around 3PM we heard the door slam. Bakura strolled into the kitchen (where we happened to be eating cereal) like he owned it. Completely ignoring us, he walked right up to the fridge, opened it and pulled out some of Alex's leftover steak from last night.

He ate it cold.

Didn't even bother getting a plate.

He just tore into it like a ravenous animal, eating the whole steak in three bites, not even getting sauce in his snowy hair.

_THAT_ made me jealous.

It made Alex's jaw drop.

Bakura glanced at me, "Well, come on, girl. I want to see my new _home_." he said, walking to the front door. I shrugged and followed him out the door.

I told Alexis that we were jacking her truck and she could pick it up later, she said, "Fuck no! what happened last time I let you drive my truck?" and came along with us.

**~*One Short Truck Ride Later*~**

We arrived at my house and got Bakura to my room without my parents noticing… much. The summarized version is this:

The door crashed, "C_ould you BE more careful?"_ a venomous voice spat, I sighed. And looked into the living room, yup, there they were watching TV.

"Ok, so they're in there, so we have to-" I was cut off my Alex's extreme laughter as she bolted across the living room, in front of my parents towards my bedroom. They looked at each other, got up and left to their bedroom, which is across the house from mine.

Alex looked back to see us in the living room, confused. She grinned and threw in a thumbs up, "Mission complete!" she said, Bakura looked at me and I shrugged, following Alexis to my room.

Yeah, like that.

We were now sitting around my room, plotting for what to do for the days before my parents left. Alexis had went to their room and had a 'talk' with them, and they told me I was allowed to stay here alone for a month if Alex didn't destroy anything important.

"Kristy, what do you think? I'll stay here after your parents leave and Bakura can sleep in their room." Alex said, I looked at her and nodded, Bakura would appreciate that he gets the biggest and softest bed here.

"Where am I sleeping tonight, then?" Bakura glared at us, "And don't even think about saying the floor." he warned as Alexis opened her mouth. She closed it and glared.

"Could sleep in the closet?" She asked, looking at me.

I sighed and got off my bed, walking over to my closet. The moment I opened the door, a pile of stuffed animals, blankets, and toys fell out. I scooped up the blankets and stuffed everything else back in. Making a spot on the floor beside my bed, I took two pillows off and put them on the blanketed space.

"Stay in my bed for the next two days," I sat back down on said bed, "I won't mind much." I sighed and looked at the clock, it was 8:30 now, it would get dark in two hours… _what are we gonna do until then? _my question was answered when Alexis stood up.

"believe it or not, I'm still hungry! You guys want to go somewhere?" she asked looking at us, Bakura brightened up instantly, I merely shrugged.

"We're going somewhere where they serve strake rare." He announced, I almost laughed but a glare shut me up. Alex went to get money from my parents, 'cause we're both pretty much flat broke. She returned, however, with nothing.

"They said that they're not giving us any money until they leave, and we just have to deal with it…" At that Bakura smirked.

"Who said we need to pay to go to a restaurant? It's not that hard to get up and walk away after you eat." He said like it was obvious. I groaned inwardly, this would not end well… I knew as soon as Alex grinned that it was too late to back out.

"Um, I'm not hungry… you guys go, just don't get caught…" I tried to back away, but was caught by the wrist.

"Oh, come on! We won't get caught," Alex grinned more, _crapcrapcrap… _Bakura smirked at my expression, I really didn't want to get caught, but I didn't see a way out of this.

"Your friend is right, girl. You won't get caught with me." I looked at Bakura, he was smirking and his eyes held malice and amusement.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. But it's your fault if someone catches us. He chuckled while Alexis laughed. "Let's just go…" I grumbled.

The dinner was uneventful, we learned some things and Alexis finally accepted that he really was Yami Bakura after he let Ryou take control for a brief time and got us out of the restaurant without even being noticed. I had to admit, it was pretty amazing.

Alex dropped Bakura and I off at my house and we made it to my room fine. It was mostly quiet while I played on my computer, Bakura laying on my bed watching me with a bored expression.

After about an hour of that, I noticed Bakura was asleep. Again, he looked like Ryou. I sighed as I thought I should sleep too, I shut my computer off and fixed my little 'nest' up, until I was comfortable. Our recently acquired kitten jumped onto my bed and curled up on Bakura's chest. _I hope he likes cats…_ was my last coherent thought as I entered dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>_Please note, that is a reference to KittyFluffyninja's fanfic, called plushies. Just don't try to find it, because that perticular chapter has yet to be written. XD_

_The ending REALLY sucked i know, but i did NOT want to do a whole dinner scene and make this bitch longer! So live with it plzez!_

_And yeah, please DO NOT expect me to post every other day or something... I type _excruciatingly _slow, so... yeah..._

_One question, how do you find out how many hits one has gotten on a story?_


	3. Pow! Gotcha!

_Hiya friends! Thank you for your reviews and suggestions and stuff! I really appreciate them and hope that they keep on coming!_

_I will do my best and follow your advice. (:D I've got the next chapter planned in my head~!)_

_I'm sorry, it's been a whileso I'll let you read~!_

_I don't own YuGiOh. We all know that._

(ノಠ_ಠ)ノ┻━┻ *flips tables*

* * *

><p><span>Exercise 3 <span>

I woke up to giggling.

Not chuckling or laughing, _male giggling. _

I quickly sat up and looked at my bed. Baku- No, Ryou was sitting there playing with my kitten, Dawn. She was a Burman, a fairly rare breed of cat. Ryou noticed me looking over the side of the bed and jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were awake," He said, then smiled, "Bakura told me not to leave the room, and that I had to wait for you to wake up. Your name is Kristy, right? We'll be living with you?" he asked politely, I smiled.

"Yeah, that's my name, and I'm pretty sure you can officially stay here tomorrow, then my parents will be gone." I filled Ryou in on what he missed, then went to get us breakfast.

* * *

><p>My parents were surprised at how much food I piled on my plate, I had at least four French Toast, two eggs and bacon. Almost all the food was gone, but I was surprised at the variety this morning… usually it was one cooked thing or cereal… but I digress, I got the food piled high on my plate and headed upstairs with a huge glass of milk.<p>

When I got my room, I was expecting to see Ryou playing with Dawn. However, I found Bakura snarling at her, while she tried to kill any and all skin left unprotected. Finally, Bakura just picked her up and tossed her.

Towards the door.

Where I was standing.

With a plate full of food.

My eyes widened as the young cat flew towards me. "Shit!" Bakura and I yelled at the same time. I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

When it didn't come, I opened my eyes. Seeing Bakura had caught Dawn before she hit me square in the face, I sighed in relief.

"Thank god," I said, sitting the milk and food down on my night table.

"Kristy! Are you ok? I heard yelling!" My mother called from the stairs, my eyes widened again.

"Yeah! I, I just almost dropped my food! Everything's fine!" I shouted back, looking at Bakura. We heard a muffled "Ok" from downstairs and visibly relaxed. I handed Bakura a fork. He looked at me funny.

"What? Would you rather share forks too? I couldn't get two of anything else or my parents would notice!" I said defensively, moving over to my bed and putting the plate on my lap. I began to eat French Toast.

Bakura looked disgusted at the thought of eating off the same plate as someone, he turned around and walked out of my room. I stared at the space where he had been for a moment, then I realized he was going downstairs…

I bolted out of my room as fast as I could.

When I made it to the kitchen I saw my parents gawking at Bakura, not noticing me at first. He collected a clean plate from the counter, and walked over to me, smirking as he walked back to my room.

My father stood up, "I can explain! I ca-" I was cut off by his booming voice.

"What was THAT?" he roared, standing to his full, intimidating height, "What is a STRANGE BOY doing here? You are not allowed to have boys in this house! Let alone people we've NEVER MET BEFORE!" he shouted the last words. My mom looked concerned, not angry.

"Well-" I was cut off again by more ranting that was increasingly getting louder by the second.

"WELL IF YOU STOP AND LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!" I finally shrieked, he stopped and replaced it with a glare.

I looked up at him, "He's a friend I met when you guys kicked me out two days ago-"

"WHY IS HE HERE? If you just met him-" My father's eyes widened as a thought struck him. _Ohshit! Ohshitohshitohshit!_

"Nonono! It's nothing like that!" We continued like this for a good ten minutes until Bakura came back down with the millennium ring glowing. I stopped immediately and ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as my parents fell to the floor.

"Just a little soul banishing." He grunted.

"What the hell! They need to be on a plane out of here tomorrow morning at six!" I cried as the ring stopped glowing again.

"They won't remember it even happened, they can have their souls back tomorrow." Bakura stated calmly, "It's hard to eat in peace when there's constant yelling, now shut up and go eat!" he glared at me before walking upstairs again.

I glanced back at my parents, father on the floor and mother looking like she was asleep at the table. I didn't bother trying to move them, just followed Bakura to my room to eat.

I gaped when I got to my room, there was like, one French Toast left, and Bakura was wolfing down an egg. I dived for some of the last bits of hot food in the house.

Jumping onto my bed and picking up my earlier discarded fork I shimmied away from the thief so I could protect my food.

After eating what was left of breakfast in silence, I looked up at Bakura, "So, what did you think of the food?" I asked, extremely happy that today my mom had felt like being nice and cooking a huge breakfast.

He grunted, "It was food," then he looked up, "I meant to ask earlier, why do you cut your French Toast into little squares?" I smiled, Bakura had eaten each of his French Toast whole.

"It makes it way easier to eat other than stuffing your mouth to the point where you can barely chew!" I laughed, Bakura just looked at me oddly.

I looked around the house for Dawn, she had ran off after the whole cat-throwing incident, and it had to be around noon now. Bakura just followed me like a lost puppy. (**AN:**_ A very intimidating lost puppy…_)

When I did find Dawn, she was curled up sleeping on the spare room shelf with our other cat, Itachi. He woke up instantly and when he saw Bakura, he bolted out of the room. The skinny black cat was gone before you could say "Houdini."

"That was our weasel of a cat, Itachi. He's extremely skittish when it comes to people." I informed Bakura, though I don't think it was his skittishness that made him bolt like that. (**A/N:** _I don't think Bakura's much of an animal person, seeing as how he's an evil spirit possessing a body._)

"Well, now that I have confirmed my cats are living and healthy, what do we do? Alex is sure to be over soon…" I stated turning towards Bakura, only to see Ryou. "Whaa..?"

Ryou shrugged, "He told me that he, 'couldn't stand that girl.' She seemed nice to me." I laughed. As if on cue, Alexis ran into the spare room, seeing Ryou, she tackled him in a hug. I laughed at Ryou's priceless expression.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, Kristy. My parents got this idea that I need to go camping with them. Away from internet," She shuddered, "I hope it rains so we don't have to go." I swear I saw Bakura smirk, but it melted on Ryou's features before I could be sure.

"Aww! But we were gonna have so much _'fun'!" _I joked, but really, I'm sure Bakura would kill me if Alex weren't here to protect me. _Man… I suck._

Alexis was still on Ryou, who was on the ground from the force of her tackle. I pulled Alex off Ryou and helped him up, he thanked me and we planned our day.

"I think we should show him around the mall!" Exclaimed Alexis after we finished lunch. I almost groaned. (**A/N: **_IT'S SO CLICHÉ! *dies*_)

"Fine, but only 'cause he's gonna need living stuff here." I declared, walking towards my parents' room for money.

We set out to the mall ten minutes of hair-taming later. Bakura's adorable snowy hair was now brushed and hidden behind a hat and Hoodie, yet he still looked like a fluffy puppy.

* * *

><p>"We're here! Finally!" Alex yelled as we pulled into the parking lot.<p>

"Relax! It was five minutes of driving!" I yelled back from the passenger side, my inability to drive getting to me.

Ryou just sat in the back, staring. I looked back and smiled, he smiled back, "The mall looks nice, do they have an arcade?" It was at that moment that I remembered Ryou liked to play RPG games and such until Bakura trapped his friends' souls in the games.

"Y-Yeah, they have a pretty nice arcade for such a small place." I replied, looking forward.

The mall wasn't very eventful. We got Ryou a pair of skinny jeans and all other things he needed. Then we stopped at the food court to have a late lunch and discuss what to do next.

"What about the arcade?" Ryou asked, looking off into the distance and taking the last bite of his burger. I sipped my strawberry milkshake as Alex answered.

"Oh, right! I forgot! Sure! Let's go now!" She beamed, standing up. Ryou and I followed her bouncing form, carrying the bags.

Upon arriving at the arcade we found Alex with a bunch of tokens and tickets. She divided them among us and ran away towards the crocodile slapping game.

Ryou found a safe spot to leave our bags and we walked to Skee-Ball. Ryou did way better than me on that. He had at least 25 tickets, while I had ten.

We threw colourful plastic balls at two cats in garbage cans, and destroyed a clown's teeth, laughing the whole way through.

Ryou wandered away from me as I stopped in front of my favourite game. The one where you put a token/quarter in and have to knock the other ones off the edge.

Yeah, it's expensive.

Yeah, it's a waste of time.

But it's so addicting and you get so many tickets!

Strategically placing my coins, I was sure I got over 500 tickets in five minutes. I ripped them from the machine and walked away, to find Alex and Ryou.

When I found them they were playing a two player shooting game in one of the corners of the arcade, noticing how many tickets Ryou had I stared in disbelief. As I watched Ryou playing, I noticed his concentration, his face was straight the whole time, and he had a glint in his eyes that wasn't from the screen.

Alex, as I thought, had lost. Ryou's machine just kept spitting out tickets like it was broken. Alex and I were staring in shock as Ryou grinned and gathered up his load.

"Have we all had fun?" I shouted over the noise of the games, Ryou looked up and nodded, moving to stand beside me. Alex pouted and looked at her tickets, she had to have almost 700; Ryou, being such a cute, kind person, gave her a handful of his tickets and she grinned and hugged him tightly.

Counting the tickets were always fun for me.

The counting machines were so cool, what with the fact that they munched tickets and such. I laughed as they counted up our tickets. Ryou's counter landed on 5764. Mine was 1496, and Alex got 1401, with the tickets Ryou gave her.

As we walked up to the counter to claim prizes, I noticed a flyer. "_TODAY ONLY, 500 Tickets Per Person for a free laser tag session!" _

"GUYS!" I shouted, bouncing up and down, they looked at me and I continued, "GUYS! For 500 tickets we can play LASER TAG!" I was actually jumping, having never played the game before.

Ryou's eyes lit up and Alex squealed, "LASER TAG! LET'S GOOO!" she yelled.

"Wait! First we need to find three more people! We can go three on three!" Ryou, yelled and left, coming back to the prize counter with two young boys and a blonde girl a few moments later.

"This is Damien, Jerry, and Crystal. They said they'd play against us." Ryou said, pointing out each kid. Damien wore a maroon Hoodie with AREO POSTAL stamped on it. Jerry was in shorts and T-shirt, and the blonde, Crystal, was wearing a cute pink hat, light T-shirt and shorts. They were all smiling just as wide as us as we got laser tag set up and picked the rules. It turned out we were playing free for all.

It was completely black when we entered the field. When all of us were adjusted to the dim, glowy lighting, we all ran in different directions. I scampered through the course as fast as I could. Having never played before, I was high on excitement.

I snuck up behind one of he boys, Jerry, I think, and shot him, dead center in the back. His vest lit up and I squealed as I ran away. First out!

Eventually I decided I would lay low after almost getting hit by Alex and Crystal. The alliance had gotten many other kids playing along with us, but it was Ryou who got Damien and the other majority out. It was just us now. Crystal and Alex against Ryou and me, though we weren't a team.

I was being hunted as their next target.

Alex's calling of, "Kristy~! Oh, Kristy~!" was getting closer and closer as I panicked behind a large obstacle. I felt like there was no one around to save me now, Alex was going to come around that corner and shoot me, she was gonna get me that crazy bi- wait, am I being a little overdramatic? _Nahh…_

"Kristy! I know you're behind there. Come out and die honourably." Alex stated flatly. I decided my time was up, but I don't like going down with out a fight!

I inched to one side of the foam padded obstacle, poked my head out, quickly pulling back, I jumped up and ran to the other side as fast as I could, only to turn and jump over the obstacle

I rolled out from in front of the obstacle and aimed my gun, not believing anything I just did worked.

As it turned out, I was right. Nothing I just did worked, and instead just made Alex smile evilly, her gun already aimed at me. I sighed, this was my defeat.

"Come on. Stand up so I can shoot ya properly!" Alex laughed, a little red laser beam stuck to the middle of my torso.

I looked up and saw a puff of white shining behind Crystal and Alex. I hoped it wasn't my imagination.

"Come on, Kate! Drop yer weapon an' die like a WO-MAN!" Alex taunted in a western accent.

I left my laser gun at my feet and stood slowly. Watching the darkness behind my capturers.

"Alrigh', ya got meh, Ya gonna shoot or am I gonna wait for death?" I asked with a thick accent.

"No, I'm gonna mock you then I'm gonna shoot you!" She exclaimed, losing her accent. She readied her laser gun and put her finger on the trigger.

Just before Alex's finger moved, a flash of white appeared behind her and someone got her in the back, her vest lit up and she cursed spinning around to see Ryou grinning like the Cheshire cat, he ran behind a barrier and I ducked the opposite way.

We looked at each other, nodded, and rolled back into the field, shooting Crystal out faster than you can say "Don't shoot!"

We turned to each other then, it was one on one now. No one there to save me. Ryou laughed as we darted in zig zags, trying to stay away from each other and aim also.

leaning around the corner of the small, padded obstacle I hid behind after the circling stopped, I shouted words of warning, "Ryou, you're crazy! And I'mma get 'chu!"

Ryou chuckled then, behind me. But he wasn't Ryou anymore, Bakura stood at my blind spot smirking, with his laser gun ready.

"You need to pay more attention, girl. I could have killed you if I felt it wouldn't effect me in getting what I need." He laughed coldly and then smirked, "You'll need to focus, or else you might end up having… an accident." My vest lit up in neon colors, signalling that he shot me. _Well, that just added to the effect of his words…_

The game had ended, and Bakura had won. I couldn't tell if he let Ryou have control again, or not, he's such a great actor you would never be able to tell unless he wanted you to.

* * *

><p>Alex, Ryou and I walked to the ticket counter of the arcade once again to claim adorable things that we would never look at again after saying goodbye to our new friends.<p>

Upon walking up to the counter I noticed that they had a large selection today. There were ticket prices anywhere from two to 10,000 and the items were suckers and toy dinosaurs to skateboards, posters and plushies!

I almost lost my mind staring at the array of colors above me, just like any other time I come here, really.

One large pink creature stood out from the rest.

Alex grabbed me and pointed at it, jumping up and down, "Oh my god! I want it! I want it, I want it!" she yelled beside me, running up to be first to claim her prizes.

Having played laser tag, she only had 901 tickets left, and I hoped she had enough for that plushie she wanted.

Bakura and I stood back and looked for anything that caught our eyes. I saw a Jigglypuff pillow/plushie that looked soft and comfy, a Yami doll (way too expensive, 5000 tickets), T-shirts, a few packs of YuGiOh and Pokémon cards, candy, chocolate, a few of those awesome things that you flip inside out and they pop into the air, bouncy balls, and- Oh, my, god. There was something that caught my eye.

There was a Kuroneko plushy hanging there right beside a bunch of posters. The soft-looking black cat stared into nothing with its yellow-green slit-pupiled eyes. It had a tag with _1000 tickets _printed in bold.

Suddenly, I was glomped by a giant pink frog. It smothered me with love as Alex laughed and thanked Ryou for something. Escaping the frog, I looked up to see Alex hugging the adorable round thing with all her might.

The fluffy snow-head noticed my vacant stare and explained, "I gave her 99 of my tickets so she could get it." I 'oh'ed and grinned.

"Can I have four of yours, then? I really want to get that one." I pointed to the Kuroneko doll and he smiled warmly.

"Why not, It'll make both of our numbers round!"

I walked up to the desk with the whitenette and asked for the doll, the young woman behind the counter smiled and quickly fetched the one I wanted.

"That's 1000 tickets," she smiled, I handed her my little card with the amount of tickets I had won and Ryou told her to subtract the last four from his total, which she kindly did.

I hugged Ryou so hard I swear I heard a crack, but it didn't stop my smothering affection one bit, "Thank you! I appreciate it so much!" I could have kissed him, I mean, that cat is just too cute!

When we finally were detangled by Alex, I held Kuroneko tightly, as to make sure I didn't lose my plush.

Finally, Bakura picked his prizes. The fluffy snowball had gotten a bunch of things. I saw him pick out a pack of YuGiOh cards (500 tickets), a bouncy ball (100), a black and white wristband (150 tickets), a really cute frog wallet and chain to match (400), and something really cool, a Millennium Ring ring being about 1000 tickets. It was really cool, it was made out of some light-weight metal painted gold, and looked fairly accurate from where I was standing.

I lost interest in what Ryou was picking after a while, and wandered away, coming back when he was finished claiming prizes.

"Kristy! This is for you!" Alexis yelled over the roar of the arcade, holding up a shirt, a cat toy and some candy.

Running over and taking what was mine, I noticed Alex had the same, minus a cat toy. "Come on, Ryou's gonna meet us outside." Alex informed me.

Ryou met us just as we got to the door, all of our shopping bags with him.

"Here! Let us take some of that!" I exclaimed at the struggling cotton puff. **(A/N:**_I really am enjoying make up random nicknames on the spot for Ryou__**)**_

"Thanks for the stuff, by the way," I said after we had escaped the arcade, on our way to the front doors.

"Oh, it was no problem, I had enough tickets to waste so I decided to get you guys some things too. Your cat's going to love that toy, she's really playful." Ryou said as we finally made it out of the mall.

It was then that I realized how much time had passed.

We had arrived in the afternoon and now it had to be at least eight, thank god for long summer days.

It was easy to remember where we parked, seeing as Alex's truck was the most pimpest thing since the Bat Mobile.

It was a light blue, with two mismatched doors that were a darker blue, it had racing stripes (like a boss) and blue flames. It took Alex and her father two years to make that truck what it is today. The horsepower on that monster was immense.

After loading our shit into the pimp truck and piling in, everyone let out a long sigh. _what a fun day!_

* * *

><p>"Home again!" Alex and I shouted, pulling into the driveway of my house.<p>

Ryou had been quiet the whole way home, just like in the anime and manga, he faded into the background, nothing more than a character that supported a more important character.

It disappointed me that he faded back and wasn't even shown in many shots, we ALL know he deserved more screen time.

We walked inside and it was then that I remembered my parents. With a panicked expression, I ran into the kitchen; only to be met with a large dinner consisting of lots of meat.

It was beautiful though, like a restaurant in our kitchen.

Bakura walked up beside me and smirked, then moved to sit down at the head of the table. He began to eat just as a Yami Bakura does. Messily.

Alex laughed at Bakura and sat down. I picked my seat a fair distance away from the rabid thief spirit.

Halfway into the dinner, which was amazing, I had to ask. "Where's my mom and dad?" Bakura paused his assault on his _third _piece of steak and chuckled. **(A/N:**_ Anyone else wondering where this food came from?__**)**_

Alex just chewed slowly and listened.

"Don't worry, girl. Your parents have their souls and are in the airport, ready to leave." Bakura grinned, but not nicely. In a way that told you nothing was there to save you anymore and that shit was gonna happen.

I gulped and slowly finished my supper with a sickly feeling in my stomach.

* * *

><p><em>See, here it is~! Done~!<em>

_Hehe, bonding with Ryou makes me happy. I tried to keep the mall part short, because I know it gets boring after a while. ^.^"_

_I wrote on and off to finish this, but I'm happy I got it done now. I hope the length and stuff makes up for it being however long it was since I last posted. I have no idea where the heck this story's going though. Well, I have some small ideas, but I don't know what path to go._

**So, here's a question for you people who are so kind as to read my story: **_What do you want to see happen? _

**And: **_Do you have any suggestions/ideas as to what might a good plot be?_

_Did you guys like it? How was Bakura? Good? _

_Do you people want anything related to the path romance in the next chapter?_

_I'm so happy that I don't set dates for this, because I've been busy with a bunch of little projects (my own and for school)._

_I'm gonna post a totally unrelated one-shot soon hopefully, if ya wanna check it out._

_If you saw any mistakes, tell me~! :3_

_TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT PEOPLE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :P_

_Well, I've rambled enough, I'll start the next chapter, I have an idea for it so... __Have a good day/evening/night!_

_Love & Peace, friends!_

_Katz _


End file.
